Perdida
by HinataYGaara
Summary: Gaara se encuentra a una chica en el desierto, desde ese momento sus sentidos empiezan a desbordarse, que pasara con el ser de su interior.


Bueno llevo desaparecida muchísimo tiempo, pero tranquils aquí estoy con un fic nuevo que espero les guste, se me ocurrió un día sin mas, me puse a escribir y surgió esto, espero les guste este primer capitulo, y bueno decirles que aunque me será algo mas difícil de subir los capítulos lo intentare ya que el trabajo me ocupa mucho tiempo, también deciros que los que empezasteis a leer el fic de "Los Zunech" pues mil disculpas por dejarlo abandonado, pero se me fue la inspiración y no quise escribir un capitulo que saliera mal y que os decepcionara y cuando me volvió la inspiración estaba sin internet, estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo de ese fic y bueno ya pienso en el próximo de este. Claro esta si quieren que aya mas capítulos de este., así que lo dejo a su elección y con el capitulo ya.

**PERDIDA**

**Cap. 1: Las cosas que trae la arena.**

La luz radiante del sol brillaba con intensidad dotando a todo con luz, pero aparte de eso llevaba consigo un calor insoportable, que hacia que solamente el mas aventurero y el mas preparado de todos los del pueblo, que se escondía entre las dunas del desierto, se adentrara en el a esas horas del día y sin miedo alguno de morir por esa asfixiante calor. Caminaba lentamente entre la inacabable arena y se fusionaba con sus remolinos. Le encantaba caminar solo por el desierto, emanaba una paz y tranquilidad que nada antes le había otorgado, la arena caliente entrar en sus sandalias, el leve viento mecer sus rojizos cabellos y el silencio absoluto, hacían de ese lugar, su santuario de paz y su cobijo para los días mas ajetreados. Como de costumbre seguía el mismo camino, cruzaba las enormes dunas hasta llegar al oasis secreto que el solo conocía y reponía fuerzas y descansaba para el resto del camino, pero algo le hizo detenerse a mitad del trayecto. A unos metros de el veía un bulto, el cual la arena comenzaba a cubrir rápidamente, y se acerco lentamente. Normalmente no se desviaba de su rutina y seguía siempre el mismo camino, pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte y condujo sus pies, haciendo caso omiso de las ordenes de su cerebro, hacia aquel lugar, donde pronto descubrió que lo que la arena intentaba cubrir era una persona que yacía desmayada, quizás por el sofocante calor y por la escasez de agua. Se agacho despacio hasta quedar al lado del causante de su curiosidad y fue apartando la arena que lo envolvía, para su sorpresa se encontró con una joven chica, debería de tener mas o menos su edad, su piel era muy blanca y su largo cabello azulado se movía siguiendo los impulsos del caprichoso viento. La alzo entre sus fuertes brazos y empezó a caminar hacia, donde antes, era su destino. Tras unos minutos caminando logro llegar al oasis y la dejo cuidadosamente en la arena, y la examino de lejos. Nunca antes había visto a esa chica, no sabia ni como, ni porque estaba ahí, pero algo le decía que debía de ayudarla, y cogió un poco de agua con sus manos le mojo la cara y luego le dio de beber, si no bebía pronto y reponía el agua que le faltaba a su cuerpo, moriría en cualquier instante, no sabia cuantas horas levaba bajo el sol, pero tenia que llevarla al pueblo cuanto antes.

Comenzó a caminar por el desierto llevando a la chica encima en su espalda, pudo notar el calor que el cuerpo de esta producía y percibió un leve olor dulzona flores. Movió su cabeza a fin de apartar esos pensamientos, tenia que centrarse ya que ahora es cuando el sol empezaba a brillar mas y cuando el calor hacia estragos a los viajantes inexpertos que se atrevían a cruzar el desierto. Debido al peso de mas que llevaba a cuestas aminoro su paso, y tardo mas de lo que siempre acostumbraba a llegar. A unos metros se alzaba la gran muralla de rocas que protegía su pequeño pueblo, cruzo la gran puerta que daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que lo visitaba, y se aparto de la calle principal, a esas horas todos iban de camino a sus trabajos o a sus casas y seria raro que le vieran así. Acorto camino por unos callejones que cruzaban la parte antigua del pueblo y por fin llego a su casa.

Una gran casa que estaba en el centro de la parte antigua, a simple vista se veía desabitaba , pero era esa antigüedad que la caracterizaba que la hacia ser una de las casas mas hermosas de la zona, había pertenecido a su familia durante siglos, y ahora vivía solo con sus dos hermanos.

Abrió la puerta, sabia que a esa hora su hermana estaría en el hospital trabajando y su hermano estaría en la tienda, así que podía entrar sin ningún tipo de problema. Subió las escaleras y entro en una de las habitaciones, tumbo a la chica en la cama y encendió el ventilador que estaba al lado de la mesita. La miro fijamente, nunca antes había visto a una chica de tan cerca, aparte de su hermana, pero no la consideraba una chica a ella. Se veía distinta, el aire que proporcionaba el ventilador movía lentamente los cabellos azulados de la chica y por un momento le pareció caer en un hechizo, pero había estado demasiadas horas bajo el sol, y incluso para el eran demasiadas, cerro lentamente los ojos y se quedo dormido al lado de la cama.

Escuchaba ruido, a su alrededor y notaba el aire del ventilador mover levemente su rojizo flequillo. Abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido, por suerte la chica aun estaba dormida, y seguro que lo seguiría hasta el día siguiente y su hermana había llegado pero, como bien le advirtió no había entrado en su habitación, así que de momento podía estar tranquilo. Se levanto despacio y miro a la chica por unos momentos, luego la cubrió con la sabana hasta sus hombros, y se marchó de la habitación. Si seguía allí encerrado su hermana pese a su advertencia no tardaría en merodear por su habitación y no quería que descubriera a la chica, aun no. Bajo las escaleras con pesadez y empezó a oler el famoso pollos y arroz con verduras que a su hermana le salía tan bien, cerro los ojos y se guió por esa fantástica olor entre las habitaciones y pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a la cocina donde su hermana ponía la comida en los platos. Aun no se había quitado la bata del hospital y llevaba encima el delantal azulado.

-A Gaara no te había oído entrar, la comida ya esta lista y Kankuro se retrasara en venir, así que vayamos comiendo, yo debo volver luego al hospital - decía al tiempo que se sentaba frete a su plato.

- Hai – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

El silencio invadió la cocina, el único sonido que se podía escuchar eran los cubiertos al chocar con los platos, ellos no hablaban mucho entre si, ya que Gaara era muy reservado, y las pocas veces que hablaban tanto su voz como su rostro eran completamente fríos, y les erizaba la piel a sus hermanos. El no hablaba con nadie, en las calles de suna, su pueblo, la gente lo veía pasar a su lado y lo miraban con temor y desprecio y ninguno se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola palabra nunca, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, por eso el silencioso y solitario desierto era el único amigo y aliado en el que podía confiar y era su único hogar.

Acabo su plato y se levanto en silencio, lavo su plato y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación, quería saber como se encontraba aquella chica, si se llegara a despertar y se encontrara sola quizás gritaría, y entonces su hermana la descubriría antes de lo previsto, esperaba poder mantener en secreto a esa chica el máximo tiempo posible, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de tenerla para el solo, pero al oírse pensar en eso, paro en seco justo en frete de las escaleras.

-"_Como podía pensar eso, el no era así, el solo se tenia a si mismo así había sido siempre y así lo seria durante toda su vida, no necesitaba a nadie a su lado, se las apañaba muy bien solo, seguro que esas horas le habían afectado al cerebro, aunque era raro ya que el se pasaba los días enteros recorriendo ese inmenso mar de arena y nunca le había pasado, definitivamente hoy estaba muy raro, y lo estaba empezando a notar desde el momento en el que desvió su rutina y empezó a sentir curiosidad haciéndole encontrar a esa chica, fuera lo que fuese lo que le estaba pasando debía darse prisa antes de que..."-_

Empezó a subir las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos pero algo le hizo reaccionar, unos leves pasos, dirigió su mirada hacia el final de las escaleras y allí se encontraba ella, despierta y con una expresión de miedo y confusión en el rostro, pero eso no le llamo la atención del todo, fue mas bien el camisón largo hasta las rodillas que llevaba, el que centro gran parte de su mente, llevaba los brazos cruzados como un acto infantil de querer protegerse de algo, y eso apegaba mas la tela a su cuerpo y dejaba ver las enormes curvas que formaban su cuerpo, por unos momentos noto una sensación extraña y nueva para el.

- ¡Gaara! Ya me marcho deje la comida de kankuro en el microondas, hazselo saber, nos vemos para la cena!

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos al oír los gritos de su inoportuna hermana, vio como la chica giraba su rostro hacia las escaleras y por unos instantes se sintió perdido dentro de esos hermosos ojos perlados que poseía aquella chica que hacia que perdiera la cabeza. Oyó a su hermana acercarse por detrás suyo y dejo de mirarla fijamente, pero para su mala suerte su hermana ya se encontraba detrás suyo y estaba morando en dirección a la chica, ahora que haría, definitivamente esta era una situación complicada y nueva para el y no sabia como salir de ay.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado y plis me dejen sus reviews con sus quejas o criticas y si quieren que lo continue esta en sus manos y sobretodo otra vez perdonen las tardanzas y espero que les guste.


End file.
